


Illogical

by CarmillaCarmine



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arthur is only mentioned, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom James T. Kirk, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Kirk is Bi, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Khan, Virgin Spock (Star Trek), but he's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: It takes “I am better at everything” Khan to convince Spock that he shouldn't withhold the love and physical attraction he has for his Captain from the man himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed the Original Series universe and the reboot movies universe for the purpose of this fic. I took the Spock/Uhura relationship from the original series as it was platonic then (or it’s how I chose to see it) and the rest of the universe is from the reboot movies. I imagined the cast of the reboot Star Trek into Darkness when describing the characters.  
> Arthur Dent (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) at one point in his adventures, travelled back to Earth in the 80’s and was recruited into the same enhancement program that Khan has. (He was genetically engineered but I’m not sure if it was from birth or as a result of experiment later so let’s agree on the latter). He became Khan’s lover, right hand and First Officer before the whole crew underwent hibernation. 
> 
> This story takes place after the Enterprise learns of the hibernated crew in the torpedoes but before Admiral Marcus’s ship approaches them. Khan was escorted to med bay from where he snuck out. 
> 
> This fic should be taken with a grain of salt when it comes to accuracy. I hope it wouldn't weigh heavily on the reading experience since there’s little plot in it anyway :P 
> 
> Here be p0rn. (Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.)

“Vacate my room immediately.” Were the first words Spock said when he saw Khan standing with his hands behind his back in the middle of his room. 

“I have an offer you might be interested in.” He pronounced each word clearly and slowly, his low voice adding menace to the message but Spock wasn’t fazed by it. 

“There is nothing, -”  

“I believe I can help you.” Khan interrupted, not bothering to consider the fact that he was the intruder in this scenario. Spock could see that it was logical to at least listen to an offer before issuing a refusal. With a curt nod, Spock indicated for the man to continue. Khan’s expression was serious when he unveiled his proposition. “I offer you my body in exchange for the same from you. For this evening only.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Spock hoped his ears were deceiving him even though they had never failed him before.  

“I need physical contact and you need the experience in order to understand what you’re missing since you refuse to take the initiative by approaching your Captain with the same offer.” 

“Leave.” Spock said decisively, holding his head high, looking straight at Khan who stayed firmly in place. Spock prided himself in the ability to school his expression but he was unable to stop his heart beating faster at the mere mention of Jim. 

“You care for him.” Khan said it as if it was a statement of irrefutable fact and he was certain he was absolutely correct.  

“Is it so obvious?” Spock immediately analyzed all the instances Khan had been able to see him interact with Jim.  

“To anyone with eyes, yes. It’s clear in the way you always stand close to him, your stance indicating vigilance to protect. It is also obvious to anyone with an acute sense of smell as well.” He inhaled pointedly through his nose like the savage he posed to be. “Your scent changes when the captain enters the room.” 

“That’s impossible.” 

“You’re of mixed parentage, nothing is impossible. Genes asleep for generations might have activated themselves with your birth.”  

Spock fell silent, analyzing the probability of that assumption.  

“I can help you.” 

“Why would you?” Spock asked coldly; his suspicion clear in his tone. 

“I know how it feels when you want to be with that one person that makes your life worth living, but there are factors preventing you from that. I have someone who I care for as well and I’m trying to save him.” Khan’s regal face softened slightly and Spock knew he was telling the truth. 

“One of your crew.” Spock could see the connection clearly. Khan nodded. “That explains a lot. But not the reason for your massacre or the motivation behind your offer.” 

“I was led to believe that Marcus killed my crew...my Arthur. What would you do if someone killed your Captain?” Khan spat in provocation.  

“The action of vengeance is a nonsensical, -” 

“NO.” Khan roared. “You can’t fool me and stop trying to fool yourself. You would die for him and you would kill for him. Even in vengeance. Admit it.” 

Spock looked straight at him, his chin up. “I believe we exhausted the topics of conversation and you claimed that you came to my room for a different reason than discussion of hypothetical events.” 

“Oh that’s exactly what I came here for. I want to remind myself of a touch of another and show you how motivating the longing can be once you taste it at least once. Your hypothetical relationship with your captain is exactly what I’m here for. Agree and I’ll show you exactly what the reason behind my presence here. As you are well aware, I’ve been genetically engineered. Everything in me has been enhanced, including the sex drive. I need a release but doing it on my own is not enough. If we do this, it won’t be ideal of course. Being with the one you care for makes it stronger, the emotion makes the experience deeper but when you spend a long time without anything, you settle.” 

“That’s not very flattering.” Spock’s eyes were on the man with imposing posture as he moved towards him. 

“The need for flattery is vain, and I clearly remember you mentioning that you were above human emotion. Since that’s obviously not the case, you should feel flattered. Non-enhanced humans are easily breakable. You, on the other hand, are not.” He traced a finger along Spock’s shoulder and down his arm, his eyes never leaving Spock’s. “Depending on your skill set, we should be evenly matched. I find that up to my standards.” 

Spock couldn’t deny the compulsion to know how to give Jim what he certainly needed; however, he was painfully aware that his lack of practical knowledge made him unfit to meet those needs. Jim fulfilled his desires with other members of the population but never with him. Equipped with carnal knowledge, Spock would finally be able to broach the subject with his long-time friend. He could confess his urges when it came to Jim, knowing that he wouldn’t be a disappointment if Jim accepted.  

“You’re stronger than him. What if I hurt him after knowing only what you can endure?” Spock could hardly believe he was actually considering the offer. 

“Mmmm.” The low amused sound that was coming from Khan was filled with sexual intent. Spock desperately wanted to be irritated by it, but he found himself drawn to the promise of new insight. “Oh Vulcan, he would like it. I’ve seen how he looks at you. He would enjoy being devoured by you. Enjoy being pounded into the mattress-” 

“Enough!” Spock let his emotions rise. He took a calming breath and with a thrust of his chin took a step forward, leveling his gaze to meet Khan’s just inches apart. “When I say stop, the deal is over. If we go through with it, you are not to mention it to anyone. Ever.” Vulcans were unable to lie so he would probably tell Jim eventually, but in due time. 

Khan extended his hand and Spock shook it; aware he was making a deal with the devil.  

- 

The Vulcan was sublime, his powerful body would be beautiful flushed as he would beg to know the pleasures of touch. Khan could tell he would enjoy the view just by taking in all that the tight Starfleet uniform allowed him to see. It would be a pleasure to make Spock yield to his own urges for the first time.  

Khan was glad that he looked so uniquely different from his lover. After the enhancement, his partner, Arthur Dent, had changed. They all had. The two of them had become even closer than before, swearing to spend their lives together, even after having been forced into exile. Khan was determined to do anything in his power to keep that promise but in order to pursue that goal, he needed to clear his mind. The sexual frustration coursing through his body was an unnecessary distraction. Arthur would understand and approve. They had shared lovers before and their views had been far from those of the prudish population of Starfleet. 

Getting Spock on his good side, would be the first step to making sure the cargo with the passengers, along with Arthur, would be safe. Emotions render one prone to overlooking the obvious. He had to make Spock emotional and that would certainly incapacitate the Captain of the ship as well, therefore ensuring they would be more pliant to keep the promise of making Khan’s crew safe. 

His Arthur was quite different than Spock and himself. He was the light of Khan’s existence. Whenever he entered the room, it became brighter with his positivity, the ease with which he approached people and his beautiful smile. The contrast between Arthur and Spock was an advantage, as Khan wouldn’t risk becoming emotional.  

Languid steps took him around Spock, as he appraised the Vulcan’s assets. His shoulders were wide, his posture was military perfect and the pointed ears were extraordinary. Spock flinched when Khan touched the tip of his ear. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Khan placated, breathing above the ear he had just touched.  

“I’m not.” Spock said through his teeth.  

“Yes, you are.” Khan moved to stand in front of him, locking their gazes, making sure Spock understood his promise. “I won’t hurt you, not during this.” His finger slid along Spock’s jawline, provoking the Vulcan to flinch again. He didn’t. 

“What will you really get from it?” The Vulcan remained suspicious.  

“Mmm,” Khan’s low voice made the sound resonate in the immaculate room. “You.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Fine. It’s been a long time and I want to feel the body of another that would not want to get attached to me. And you,” he ghosted the tip of his finger over Spock’s eyebrow, “fascinate me.” He tilted his head slightly, taking in the Vulcan beauty of Spock’s features. “You  _care_ so much. You  _feel_  so much and yet you choose to hide it. This is going to be glorious.” He placed a hand on Spock’s neck, touching his bare skin, daring Spock to read his mind. “Can you feel what I’m feeling?” 

- 

Spock could see the logic in Khan’s words, so he let the man touch his face and his neck. In return, he delved into the human’s mind. Khan was thinking of his lover, a blonde-haired man whose laugh made Khan’s heart sing. A wave of intense emotion flooded Spock and he recognized it with ease. It was the same emotion he felt for his Captain.  

Love. 

“Yes...” Spock was breathing heavily when he answered, his eyes were squeezed shut, his mind re-living Khan’s thoughts.  

“I was thinking of my Arthur and what it would feel like to reunite. Do not rob me of this dream or I will destroy you  _all_. Understood?”  

“Aaaaaaahhhhh” Spock yelled as he fell to his knees, feeling the hatred and need for vengeance if need be, that bubbled in the warrior’s mind he was reading, at the mere thought of inability to see his lover again. He would indeed, kill them all. In one swift movement, Spock was back on his feet, pinning Khan to the wall with a hand on his throat. The man didn’t fight the hold. Keeping his arms loosely to the sides, he smiled a wicked grin. 

“You’ll be excellent at this, Vulcan.” He hissed, tilting his head up. Spock tightened the grip and a low rumble of pleasure sounded in Khan’s chest. Spock let go of him immediately and took two steps back. “I am better at everything. And you... you would want to learn from the best.” 

“It would be inadvisable for me to,-” Spock shook his head trying to clear his mind of the horrible thoughts that invaded it a moment before. 

“Cease your pointless protest! Abandon logic for a moment.” Khan’s booming voice would send a lesser being to his knees. Spock only narrowed his eyes as Khan fixed him with a piercing gaze as he approached him. The human’s back was straight, his wide chest expanding with the air he inhaled before he spoke one word that changed everything. “Feel.” 

Spock stood rooted in place just mere inches from the man who had proposed such an insane arrangement. He wanted to argue the logic again but instead he saw the truth in Khan’s words. As a half-breed, he had the advantage to use logic and emotion, but he chose to block the latter, seeing it as weakness. As afraid as he was of being vulnerable, he was also aware that accepting his emotions might be the only way to open himself to the feelings he had for Jim and try to make the dreams he had every night, a reality.  

Spock closed his eyes and reached deep down inside himself. He could see a tall and sturdy gate that held all his emotions in check, hidden safely behind it. A gate that had been shielding him from feelings impairing his judgement since he had been bullied as a boy. He looked at Khan again, at the sharp angles of his face and his powerful body clad in that tight uniform. He thought of the things the man offered to teach him and shutting his eyes gain, mentally unbolted the gate. 

Spock fell to the ground, this time lying on his back and clutching his head between his hands. He curled into a fetal position, let out an ear-piercing scream and with it, the remnants of his resolve. The onslaught of emotions that flooded his mind and his entire body was almost too much to take. However, if he could survive the death of his planet, he could survive this as well. 

Spock stopped screaming only after his throat became hoarse and he ran out of air in his lungs. He took a calming breath, lay flat on his back and slowly blinked his eyes open.  

The cruel, yet ethereal face of a murderer, a leader and a lover looked down at him. Spock lifted his arm and after placing it on Khan’s nape, pulled him down. 

Their lips met, soft to soft and he was in Khan’s head, feeling his emotions; the sadness, the longing, the lust... 

Prompted by a tongue prodding his lips, Spock opened them and welcomed the dangerous man into his mouth. Spock heard a rumble and it took him a moment to realize the unfamiliar sound was coming from him. He moved his tongue around Khan’s, enjoying the warmth and wetness for the first time in his life. His body warmed under the weight slowly lowering over him. Spock could feel excitement of a new kind course through him. 

It was illogical... ill-advised... ergo, precisely what Jim would do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spock moved his hands to Khan’s shirt and lifted it enough to slide his palms under so that he could feel the man’s back. He wanted to touch the skin that regenerated with enormous speed, skin that covered the enticing body which couldn’t easily be hurt.  

Khan growled into Spock’s mouth and widened his kneeling position to lower his groin. Their height proximity worked to their advantage so a moment later, Spock could feel Khan’s erect penis rubbing on his own through the layers of fabric they wore. Spock hissed at the sensation to which the human responded with more friction. Khan moved like a snake, his body undulating against Spock’s in an erotic dance. The human’s thoughts invaded his mind. In response, Spock’s body heated with a deep need to the point that he wished his clothes could melt from the heat and disappear completely.  

“What is this?” Spock asked when Khan broke the kiss. He closed his eyes and focused even more on his fingertips touching Khan and on the emotion the man emanated. 

“Lust.” came a growl directly over his lips.  

Khan sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing an impressive expanse of muscle. A new need arose in Spock; he wanted to touch the body in front of him, trace his fingertips over the ridges of muscle in the shape of a downward arrow. He licked his lips, realizing he wanted to taste as well as touch. He recognized the lack of purpose to his cravings but they were so strong, they almost made sense.  

From a tiny concealed pocket on his hip, Khan produced a pocket knife. Spock reacted immediately, reaching to stop him, the fight response activating itself despite the haziness of his lust-filled brain. Khan was faster this time and caught his wrist. 

“Shhh.” Khan placated, placing Spock’s trapped hand on his own chest. Spock felt the muscles move under his palm when the human proceeded to lift Spock’s shirt and slid the knife underneath. 

A loud hiss came from between Spock’s lips when he felt the cold touch of the dull edge of the knife on his abdomen. In a sure, fast move, Khan cut through the shirt, baring the chest underneath to the cool air of the room. The knife clattered against the wall when it landed after Khan tossed it, placating Spock’s previous panicked response. Immediately, the human leaned down to suck Spock’s nipple into his mouth. He arched with a close-lipped groan and slid his hands into Khan’s dark, silky hair. It was a peculiar sensation; more lust was being sucked to the surface, closer and closer until it would be impossible to put back, until Spock’s body was satisfied. 

“Yes, ohhh!” Spock voiced his approval in the only way he seemed capable when Khan released his nipple and blew on it. The bud hardened, making it easy for the man to bite it. A zing of heated pleasure travelled through Spock’s nipple to his abdomen and he let himself release a loud moan.  

“Yes, that’s it.” Khan’s velvet baritone praised the response before he repeated the action on the other nipple. “Moan, scream, beg, Vulcan. Let yourself ride the pleasure. You have to let go to fully know how it feels. To know what to do to your Captain.” 

“Jim...” Spock moaned, feeling Khan’s long fingers opening his pants. He lifted his hips and seconds later he was completely naked on the cold floor, his pants and boots discarded. 

Khan leaned back to look at him and the fascination in his features made Spock very aware of his nudity. Another new experience. He looked at the human and smiled. If Khan was looking at him as if he was the last supper he ordered before his death, Jim would probably react at least appreciatively. Confidence flooded into him; he stretched languidly making the man’s smile widen.  

Khan leaned over him again and guided Spock’s legs to wrap around his waist. Instinctively, Spock put his arms around the man’s neck and let himself be lifted off the ground. They were roughly the same height, possibly the same strength, yet Spock felt like Khan carrying him was a natural thing to do. He briefly wondered if Jim would let himself be carried like that. Spock was thrown on the bed and before his body managed to bounce off the mattress, Khan was on top him; licking his jaw, kissing his neck, nipping his collarbone.  

Spock’s fingers slid into Khan’s hair again, gripping it tight, needing more of this play he was enjoying a lot more than he had ever expected to. And it was just the beginning. The human purred at the tug on his hair as he continued his open-mouth kisses down Spock’s body. The ticklish feeling made Spock moan, greedily asking for more. He took a deep breath before the man’s lips reached his erection, full and needy, bouncing on his belly. Instead of kissing it, however, Khan’s lips moved around and to his left hip. He gripped Spock’s thighs and spread them, proceeding to kiss the inside of one.  

Spock felt feverish; his body was responding to the wordless prompts with ease, and his legs were falling open willingly. The kisses turned into nips, then bites and the erotic savagery of the action did unspeakable things to Spock’s libido. When Khan stopped, Spock looked down his body at him.  

The man was looking at Spock’s penis; his lips slightly open, his eyes gleaming. 

“I had surmised this would be an interesting experience but you’ve exceeded my expectations, Vulcan.” Khan’s voice was low, an erotic purr that sent shivers down Spock’s spine. 

“How so?” Spock asked and hissed when Khan’s finger gently traced the underside of his erection from root to tip. 

“Double glans... How marvelous. I’ll need a taste. Mmmmm I might need more.” The last word was prolonged and sounded like a greedy declaration as Khan looked up at Spock with hooded eyes and licked his lips. 

“Please.” Spock thrust his hips upward, refraining from touching his needy erection with his own hand. He knew how that felt when he washed himself very evening, so that sensation would be pointless in this scenario of research. 

“Look at me.” Khan’s voice was between a growl and a hiss. He spoke slowly, pronouncing every word separately. “Are you registering everything?” 

“Yes,” he replied breathlessly. He had been cataloguing every touch to be able to reproduce it later with the result he desired. Spock gripped the sheets on both sides of his hips when a warm puff of air reached his erection. Khan’s lips were hovering over his glans as if he was preparing himself, savoring the experience. The look on his face was barbaric but his lips were gentle. 

A shout in Vulcan left Spock’s mouth when Khan took the first glans into his wet, hot mouth. Spock felt an intense tingle travel from the tip and into his abdomen, creating a singular sensation. He gripped the sheets harder and thrust his hips upwards. Khan accepted the second glans and sucked, never breaking his eye contact with Spock’s. 

Khan’s lips languidly slid lower on his cock until Spock felt the tip bump into the back of the human’s throat. Khan’s growl sent vibrations through Spock’s erection that spread throughout his body, making Spock regret years lost withholding from this experience. He had always tossed this information aside, deeming it unnecessary when not done as a path to procreation.  

Through their connection, Spock could see that Khan was thinking of his lover and how he taught himself to take him deep into his throat. Spock moaned loudly wondering if Jim would ever want to do that for him. Khan sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks as he slid the erection out of his mouth. The intense pleasure Spock felt was a combination of his own and that of the human’s. 

“I like a challenge.” Khan smirked wrapping his long fingers around Spock’s cock and tilting his head to the side as if to inspect it. He scooted a little closer, forcing Spock’s legs wider with his knees, and with a sly grin he tried again. Khan accepted the glistening erection deep into his mouth and then moved his head down, sliding his lips lower.  

Spock’s breathing picked up the pace but he lay still, apart from his hand which travelled to sweep Khan’s hair back as he gripped a fistful. The man opened his throat and Spock felt the first glans sliding further, then the other. Spock resisted the urge to drive his cock deeper and Khan slid lower until his lips reached Spock’s pubic bone. The man moaned triumphantly around the erection; his throat’s swallowing reflex making the muscles tighten around Spock’s glans in the tightest of hugs, initiating a surge of pleasure. Spock pulled on Khan’s hair and the man moved his head up, releasing Spock’s cock slowly from between his wet lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before climbing up over Spock.  

“That was exquisite. But I’ll need more.” The last words were whispered slowly, like a promise of more lascivious teasing that would surely drive Spock mad with lust.  

A wet lick over Spock’s ear made him arch towards the man and tilt his head in a silent plea for more. Khan bit along his neck with ferocious enthusiasm, inducing a series of wanton cries from Spock’s mouth.  

Khan climbed off the bed for a brief moment and returned after retrieving a small bottle from his pants that lay on the floor. Spock traced the lithe movements of the man who looked as if he was a carnivorous beast stalking his prey. He situated himself on his knees high over Spock’s body until his impressive erection bobbed over Spock’s lips. 

Khan wrapped his fingers around his own cock and tugged several times before he slid the glans along Spock’s lower lip, teasing. A drop of precome left a wet trail on the lip and Spock licked it, tasting the new delicacy. He opened his mouth, craving more and the human obliged, sliding just the glans into Spock’s mouth, pumping the rest of his cock with his hand. Saliva gathered in Spock’s mouth, and he moved his tongue around the head of the cock, licking and teasing until Khan slid further and he could lick no more. He sucked then, mimicking the motion the human had applied to him before. It was exhilarating to see the powerful man gasp above him as his hips moved in a fluid motion, gliding his cock into the tunnel of Spock’s mouth. Spock couldn’t control his gag reflex when the back of his throat was bumped by the head of the human's cock but thankfully, Khan pulled out completely. The human had made taking Spock’s cock deep into his throat look so effortless, but in reality, it had required a skill Spock hadn’t acquired yet. 

Khan moved further down Spock’s body. 

“You…” he breathed into Spock’s ear. “I want to ride your exotic cock but you'll have to prepare me.” 

Pure logic told Spock what that would have to entail and he moaned in response. He coveted the knowledge. He needed to know how to please Jim but, what was more, his body now craved to please Khan as well. Spock wanted to see the human writhe in pleasure from his touch. The man who had looked so menacing, so serious and was in truth, very dangerous, yield to pleasure because of him. A new feeling of power mixed with the need to please surged through him.  

“Show me how.” Spock demanded breathlessly.  

Khan stood on the bed and reversed his position, presenting Spock his perfect buttocks. Spock’s hands automatically travelled to grip them and squeeze the firm cheeks. A rumbling, triumphant chuckle came from Khan at the touch. 

Spock paused for a moment and looked up at the expanse of Khan’s straight, muscled back. The human looked down at him over his shoulder before he half turned to hand him a small plastic bottle.  

“Oh.” Spock said, perfectly aware of how idiotic he sounded. However, he was too far gone with lust and curiosity to care about that.  

“Yes,” Khan released a soft chuckle. “I need your glorious cock to slide into me. Your task is to make it possible.” Without further ado, the human lay chis chest on top of Spock and started a languid tease with his tongue over Spock’s cock. “Lick, Vulcan,” came a growl before Khan’s mouth closed around Spock’s cock. 

A zing of pleasure that was familiar to him by now, travelled through Spock. He had a task but it was hard to focus on it with the intense pleasure coursing through him. Spock set the bottle aside as the sensations he was feeling, fueled his need to taste. He licked the butt cheek to his right and bit it gently eliciting a groan from Khan. Spock could feel the vibration of that groan on his own cock and bit harder. A gasp was wrenched from between Spock’s lips when Khan’s sucking intensified and he was determined to reciprocate the pleasure. The theoretical knowledge of human anatomy was not new to him, so he decided to start with licking the perineum first. He flattened his tongue against the sensitive skin and slid it along the crease as far as his restricted position allowed him to.  

“Very good.” Came a low growl when Khan released Spock’s cock and indicated clearly that Spock was on the right path. Encouraged, he added pressure to his licks then proceeded to tease the edge of Khan’s entrance. “You’re doing so well.” The human praised, making Spock want to do better. He delved his tongue inside the opening, moaning at the very idea that Khan wanted Spock’s cock inside him. He reached for the lubricant and poured a little on the crease, spreading it with his fingertip. He added more, quickly realizing he poured too much as it dripped all the way to his own chest. He discarded the bottle and slid both his palms on the buttocks.  

“I don’t know-” Spock started. 

“You won’t hurt me, Vulcan.” Khan interrupted. “I need your fingers inside me.” The man reached behind himself and slicked a finger using the lubricant on his own buttocks. “Like this.” 

Spock let Khan spread his legs wider until he felt prodding. One finger eased into him and Spock released a mewling, needy sound that he had never heard himself make before. 

“All right,” Spock said breathlessly, feeling the finger leaving his body and the suction on his cock resume a moment later. He wished the finger would come back, he craved more of the teasing touch but he wasn’t in a position to demand. If he would ever have the chance to experience carnal pleasure with his Jim, he would ask his friend to join their bodies by sliding into him slowly, then move languidly, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible. However, Khan was positively infatuated with his cock and Spock was in no position to complain.  

Spock teased Khan’s ring of muscle with both of his index fingers before he slid one in to the first knuckle. He swirled it inside, spreading the lubricant and added the index finger of his other hand. Khan pushed his ass closer, impaling himself on the fingers. Spock moved them around, observing how the muscles reacted, recording the responses coming from the human in a form of lewd noises. He added the middle finger of his right hand and was now able to slid the fingers in and out while the finger of his left hand kept the hole open. 

“Enough,” Growled Khan, releasing Spock’s erection and turning swiftly to face him again. The rigid posture the man had presented when they had initially captured him was gone, replaced by a lithe and graceful body of a lover in the throes of passion. “You’re so good at following orders, Vulcan.” The human praised in a voice like velvet chocolate poured on gravel. “With practice, you’ll be excellent.”  

Khan reached for the bottle that still lay on the bed, poured a moderate amount on Spock’s cock and spread it, closing his fist around it. With a mischievous smile, he leaned over and licked the side of Spock’s neck all the way to his ear, then nipped it until Spock hissed. 

Spock could feel his cock being positioned at Khan’s entrance and he released a shuddering breath. The hug around the tip of his erection was even tighter than the human’s sucking. 

“Ahhh...ahhhh” Spock panted wordlessly gazing up at the purely erotic expression on the man’s face. Khan straightened his back, his powerful thighs on both sides of Spock’s hips keeping him upright as his body slowly descended.  

Spock could see now how his erection disappeared slowly into Khan’s body; one glans, then the other. The human threw his head back and released a low rumble, lowering his body more, letting it accept the girth.  

Once Khan's cheeks met Spock’s thighs, they both looked at each other. The human's face was flushed and he was breathing through his nose. He leaned over and took Spock’s lips in a ferocious kiss. Their tongues mingled, hot and fast until Khan bit Spock’s lower lip. Hard. It was barbaric and brutal, just like the man on top of him and it was exactly what both of them needed. 

“Move.” He ordered in a growl, lifting his hips and giving Spock space to thrust. Spock gripped Khan’s back, digging his short nails into the flesh as he planted his feet firmly on the mattress. He drove fast and deep, his hips flexing to make his groin slap against Khan’s ass. They kissed with a ferocious intensity, scraping teeth and hungry moans until it was hard to breathe. 

Khan sat up then and arching his back started a glide that made their lewd noises grow even louder. 

Spock watched as the human licked his palm, deliberately looking at him with a fervent gaze. He fisted his cock and stroked fast, his hand gripping tightly, his thumb flicking over the leaking precome.  

Spock could feel Khan’s thigh muscles strain under his palms as the man’s breathing became even more erratic and he could clearly deduce what was coming. With a low rumble of curses that would make even Jim blush, Khan came. He slowed his glide but didn’t stop as his seed landed on Spock’s chest. Classical art from centuries past showed angels after battle and that was the image Spock could see above him now in the form of Khan. The human’s face was flushed, his body was sweaty and ethereally beautiful, with his abs flexing and his lips slightly parted. Khan’s orgasm seemed to last for minutes and Spock could feel his own approaching as well.    

The soft sound of the door sliding open made them both look in its direction. 


	3. Chapter 3

The soft sound of the door sliding open made them both look in its direction. 

“You don’t have to give me a nice whisky every time you need to talk, Spock. The note said...” Jim’s voice trailed off when he saw the scene unfurling before his eyes. “Mr. Spock?” 

“Captain?” Spock moaned, looking at his friend; bottle still in his hand, face flushed and jaw slack as he stood as if frozen in place. Spock’s eyes roamed over his Captain whose body was filling the tight, Starfleet Captain uniform perfectly. “Ohhhh Jim...” Spock felt a tingle in his lower back and couldn’t stop himself. He started to come, his body spasming, his cock twitching in the tight tunnel of Khan’s body. Spock kept coming, never taking his eyes off his Captain even when he heard Khan’s low chuckle reverberate through the room. 

“What...uhhh...I’d better go...” Jim mumbled but remained rooted to the spot. He was still staring at the point where Khan’s body met with Spock’s. His eyes were wide with shock but he kept looking with full absorption as he bit his bottom lip. 

“No! Ahhhhh!” Spock managed to groan out as he was still spurting his seed into the human above him. “Stay...” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Jim exclaimed, sounding a tad annoyed. “How long can you...” he waved his hand in the general direction of Spock’s genitals.

“I’m.... done. Al...almost done.” Spock replied when his muscles finally relaxed.  

Khan was still on top of him, his head turned right towards the door but Spock could see the sly smile on his face. 

“I see you found my note, Mr. Kirk.” Khan purred; his baritone making every word he spoke sound seductive. 

“Your note? It says it’s from Spock but...ohhh.” Realization overtook Jim’s face. 

“Why?” Spock asked and Khan turned to look at him.  

“In order to return the favor that I had hoped you would bestow on me, I took it upon myself to invite the object of your desires to participate.” Khan declared in an even tone as if it was the most logical thing he could have done. 

“Your what?” Jim’s eyes were bouncing from Khan to Spock. “I’m a what?” 

“Don’t be daft, Mr. Kirk.” Khan lifted his hips to detach himself from Spock, releasing a sigh that sounded as if he regretted that his part in the play he had orchestrated, was over. Khan maneuvered gracefully to stand next to the bed, unashamedly naked, and linked his arms behind his back. “Use your head for a change if your heart doesn’t recognize what you feel for your second in command and that the feeling is mutual.” He sighed then and walked towards the bathroom, leaving them to face the issue at hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

The Captain’s eyes were still wide, but his mouth was closed which was a considerable improvement. He managed to hold on to the Lagavulin without breaking it, which suggested that there was a chance that Jim’s mind was still working after what he had just witnessed.  

Spock sat up on the bed, sliding back to rest his back against the headboard. “Captain?” Spock asked cautiously, slightly worried about his friend’s reaction. After a few seconds with no response, he tried again. “Jim?” 

“Yeah?” Jim responded absent-mindedly before he blinked twice and focused his gaze on Spock’s face. 

“We need to talk.” Spock said and patted the mattress indicating for his friend to sit. 

“That coming from you, Mr. Spock, might as well mean the end of the world.” Jim chuckled nervously as he approached and took a seat on the edge of the bed, the initial shock wearing off of his expression,  

“The world as I know it, had already ceased to exist.” After tonight, Jim and he would never be able to go back to the way they had been before, no matter what happened next. Spock looked at his Captain, at the ocean-blue eyes that shone with interest and knew that it had always been just a matter of time until his resolve would break and he would admit his feelings for his friend.  

“Pon farr!” Jim said suddenly just when Spock was about to lay his feelings in the open. 

“What about it?” Spock asked, relieved at the chance to postpone his heart getting stepped on, even if only for a minute. 

“It’s every seven years so I thought you could only... I mean that Vulcans could only...” Jim was blushing again and it was the most gorgeous thing Spock had ever seen.  

“Have intercourse every seven years?” Spock lifted his brows in amusement. 

“Yeah.” 

Spock snorted trying not to laugh. It was another new feeling he hadn’t experienced so easily before. He could tell by the astonished expression in Jim’s face that he had noticed that as well.  

“No, Vulcans have the need to mate every seven years, but we can experience arousal and have intercourse in between the ritual times as well.” 

“Okay.” Jim’s brows furrowed and he looked perturbed, clearly analyzing. 

“Ask the question.” Spock prompted. 

“Nah, it’s silly.” Jim shook his head and placed the bottle he had been holding, on the bedside table.   

“I’m the one unclothed, Captain. I don’t think you’re in a position to judge what feels silly in this situation.” 

Jim sat straighter and opened his mouth as if to speak then looked at Spock and closed it. Spock gave him a pointed look, prompting him to finally ask what was on his mind, and Jim finally spoke. 

“If it’s every seven years, then you must have experienced it before.” 

“I have but I didn’t mate.” Seeing that another question was coming from his Captain, Spock continued. Tonight, he was determined to tell Jim everything he had kept bottled up for a long time. “I was drugged before. It was a tricky process, but thanks to my mixed heritage, it was easier to do it for me than for any pure-blood Vulcan. Before you ask, my next Pon Farr is in three months.” Spock had wanted to tell Jim about his feelings for him for a long time, but the Pon Farr looming over him, made him glad that the day for confession had already arrived. He would have to mate with someone with whom he was emphatically bonded and Jim was the only candidate. If Spock would be met with a rejection, he would have to seek help in drugs again. “Khan helped me realize how ludicrous it was of me to-” 

Spock's gasp resonated in the room when Jim’s hand touched his cheek and caressed it with the gentlest of touches. 

“We’ve both been so fucking stupid.” Jim whispered, gazing reverently into Spock’s eyes. Jim’s tongue darted over his lower lip and Spock took that as an invitation. He leaned closer and his hands travelled to cup Jim’s face; the same handsome face he had been glancing at every day for what seemed like ages.  

Their lips touched in a soft meeting, an almost chaste peck that felt like the beginning of a new universe, it was so powerful.   

This kiss was different from the ones he had shared with Khan, more emotional, more delicate, more... Jim. Spock felt his emotions bubble to the surface and guide his actions. His lips opened, letting Jim inside. With a soft moan, Jim’s tongue slowly, tentatively glided into his mouth.  

Spock allowed himself a glimpse into Jim’s head and he was immediately flooded by warm feelings, not dissimilar to the ones flowing through himself at the moment. In his mind’s eye, colors that represented Jim's emotions were orange, red and yellow, like a fire crackling in a fireplace he had seen once in an old movie. There was also a sense of relief, calm and a feeling of being home... 

“I felt it.” Spock whispered against Jim’s lips.  

“Good.” Jim’s eyes were closed and his hands moved to the sides of Spock’s neck.  

“I feel the same.” Spock pulled back several inches to gather all the emotions and settle them inside himself before they spilled out of his mouth like a waterfall of long-held confessions.  

Jim opened his eyes and smiled a soft smile as he looked at Spock’s face. The smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin as his gaze roamed over Spock’s body. 

“How can you be.... you just...” The Captain looked at Spock’s penis which was growing erect again. 

“It would be illogical for a representative of the male sex to be able to ejaculate only once if the population needed-” 

“Yeah, never mind, I get it.” Jim interrupted, his eyes still not leaving Spock’s erection. “But whoa... I mean it’s so...” 

“Spock!” Khan’s voice coming from the opened bathroom made him look in that direction. Khan tossed a wet hand towel Spock’s way and he caught it, getting the hint. He nodded in thanks and wiped his abdomen and then his erection. Khan disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of the shower running reached them. Jim’s eyes were tracing the movements of the towel as if he was hypnotized. The moment Spock slid the foreskin down to continue cleaning, Jim’s breathing picked up and the flush on his cheeks became more prominent. Spock recognized clear signs of arousal.  

“Captain?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I ummm.” Jim swallowed audibly and finally looked at Spock’s face. His eager expression and eyes filled with lust made him look impossibly beautiful. The sight was what the females that had graced his Captain’s bed had had the privilege to see before he had. Spock hated each and every one of them. “I didn’t know you did that. Sex. I mean.... Fuck.” Jim burrowed his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. “I went through every woman in my path just to get my mind off thinking of how it would feel to have you in my bed and now all I can think of is tasting you, kissing you,” he looked at Spock’s face before he continued. “Fucking you.” 

“I have never done it before.” Spock looked in the direction of the bathroom in which Khan was taking an astonishingly long shower. “Or rather, I’ve never had anyone do it to me.” 

“Why Khan?” A myriad of emotions flashed on Jim’s face and Spock could see the hurt and understanding but predominantly it was something akin to possessive jealousy.  

“I didn’t want to approach you without the hands-on knowledge and make a fool out of myself. Have you reject me.” Spock was basking in the expression on Jim’s face suggesting he had been wrong to judge his Captain so harshly. 

“Spock...” Jim said softly, placing a hand on his cheek. “You’re such a dumbass sometimes.”  

“I beg your pardon?” Spock wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be offensive as he took pride in his intelligence.  

“I would never reject you.” Jim clarified and a heavy rock lifted off Spock’s chest. 

“Statistically, you could -” 

“No.” 

“You didn’t let me finish.” 

“No. Just shh.” Jim searched Spock’s eyes, furrowing his brows slightly and adoringly biting his lower lip. “You seem different.” 

“I opened myself to emotion. Fully.” He sat straighter on the bed, only faintly aware that all this time they had been talking, he should have been embarrassed by his nudity but simple logic told him that Jim had seen him in much worse position moments before, than just him being nude.  

“How does it feel?”  

“It hurts.” Spock put his palm over Jim’s on his own cheek. “I feel so much when I look at you, it hurts. And then there’s...” he swallowed searching his Captain’s face, “...lust.” 

“Oh.” Jim’s lips parted as he looked at Spock’s. 

“Captain, I need-” 

Jim’s mouth was on his, soft and warm and Spock was thankful that he knew what to do. He parted his lips and let his feelings flow into the kiss. It was greedier this time, but still languid and filled with an array of emotion. Spock’s hands reached for the Captain’s shirt and they broke the kiss to pull the offending garment over his head. Jim seemed to be an expert in removing the bottom half of his wardrobe as he managed to do it in several quick movements. His pants and boots lay discarded on the floor as Jim jumped back on the bed. 

Spock took hold of his Captain and rolled them over, resting his knees on both sides of Jim’s hips. He ground his erection onto Jim’s and they both released a groan of pleasure. Spock licked along Jim’s neck, remembering how good it had felt just moments before when it had been done to him. Spock inhaled his friend’s scent, savoring it, before he gently bit the crook of his neck. The Captain arched and hissed in pleasure. Spock took that as a good sign and continued lower, nipping Jim’s skin as he went. 

“It’s impossible....Fuck Spock...” Jim’s hands travelled to Spock’s ass, pulling him up until they were face to face. “How is it possible that you to know exactly how to make me squirm when you’ve never done that before today.” 

“I simply collected the necessary tactile data and used the theoretical knowledge I had acquired previously, which resulted-” 

“Spock, shhh. That was rhetorical. As much as I want for you to continue this slow torture and as much as I want that gorgeous cock of yours to move in me, I need to be inside you first.” His eyes were questioning, looking into Spock’s. “Please. Would you let me?” Wasn’t Jim already aware that Spock had answered all his questions when it came to bedroom already? No matter the request, the answer would always be the same. 

“Yes.” Spock breathed the word more like a promise than an agreement.  

It was time for Jim to turn them over and he slid his palms over Spock’s chest to the abdomen and back up, pausing to pinch both nipples, clearly testing his grounds. 

“Yes.” It was the only word Spock wanted to say to his Captain.  

Jim wrapped his hand around Spock’s cock and gave it a tug, eliciting a groan from him. Spock peeked into his Captain’s head and there were no memories of other people, no women, men, no previous lovers. There was an image of Jim languidly sliding in and out of Spock’s body, then faster, harder, until he pounded with all his might. 

“Please, Captain.”  

Jim chuckled. “Reading my mind, are you?”  

“Don’t be afraid, you can’t hurt me. Even if I haven’t done this before.” 

“I won’t.” Jim’s other hand slid to cup Spock’s balls and fondle them gently.  

“Harder.” Spock growled, moving his legs further apart and lifting his hips up to slide a pillow under his lumbar spine.  

Jim obliged, squeezing both the sac and the erection, sending a wave of pleasure through Spock. It wasn’t the touch itself that caused it though, but the fact that it was Jim, his Jim, his Captain that was touching him intimately with such eagerness. Jim was so ready to please; it seemed ridiculous that it had taken Spock so long to find out that their attraction was mutual. He had needed Khan’s persuasion in order to gather the courage and let his emotions loose, setting into motion a string of events that had led him to this moment.  

Jim maneuvered his body to lay flat on his front between Spock’s legs. He licked Spock’s balls with a slow, wet glide before he sucked one into his mouth. It felt wonderful, so perfect it made Spock curious as to Jim’s thoughts so he peeked into his friend’s head. He was surprised to find out that his Captain had had sexual relations with men before. He based most of what he was doing now on conclusions from what he had liked being done to him. It was a mix of faceless memories for the sake of recalling knowledge about the act at hand.  

Spock had expected to see a memory of a particular person, but instead Jim imagined Spock performing the act on him as if he were living out his own fantasy. Then the image shifted to what he had in front of his eyes and Spock cut the mental link between them, not wanting to abuse his stay in Jim’s mind but rather to enjoy the action unfolding.  

Jim’s licks slid lower and reached Spock’s perineum. Spock thrust up with a yelp at the touch which elicited a new wave of heat pooling in his abdomen. 

“You torture me, Captain.” He smiled seeing Jim’s smug face peering from between Spock’s legs. “There will be time for that later. Time to tease, and time to make love...” Spock heard himself swallow audibly as he said the big word. “However, I seem to recall you had a wish. I’ll borrow from your vernacular for I lack the words to express what I’m about to say.” His eyes met Jim’s and he growled decisively. “Fuck me, Captain.”  


	4. Chapter 4

Jim couldn’t believe his eyes, his ears and his luck. The furious jealousy that had invaded him the moment he had opened the door dissipated. Now he was certain that Spock had engaged in a sexual act with Khan not only for Khan’s looks but also in order to learn. He had been aware of Jim’s conquests, so he must have felt that he needed experience before approaching him. As much as that had been unnecessary, Jim could understand that the approach must have seemed logical for Spock. He was grateful to Khan for telling Spock what he himself had failed to do for so long. Jim should have taken matters into his own hands a long time ago, but he had been scared shitless. How could the most logical being he had ever met be attracted to him? He was an emotional disaster and Spock was... he was...Spock. Jim felt like he had failed his friend and it took a murdering, albeit seriously fucking hot, Khan to make Spock open up. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he refused to waste a single breath on regrets. He planned to show Spock how badly he wanted him and whisper promises of more to come into every inch of his skin.   

Jim felt like the happiest Captain in the galaxy as he gazed at his second in command splayed out before him. He wanted to spend days in this bed, worshipping Spock’s perfect body but his lust begged to be satiated first. 

Jim reached for the bottle of lube still on the bed and poured some over his fingers. He circled Spock’s entrance while the other hand slid slowly up and down on the Vulcan’s marvelous cock, wrenching out a series of gasps and muttered words that sounded Vulcan to Jim. He longed to have the unique shape of Spock’s cock inside him, but right now he wanted to explore his friend more. Jim’s erection throbbed, craving attention, and his skin tingled in a mix of anticipation and arousal. The need to indulge Spock and follow the crude request from the ever-so-proper first officer was making him focus on the moment, as opposed to the years they had lost not being together in a carnal way. 

Spock moaned with pleasure as the tip of Jim’s index finger breached the ring of muscle. Encouraged, Jim slid it further, moved it around, teasing and watching the response to his touch. Spock’s eyes were wide, focused on Jim, his lips were dry and parted, letting the panting breaths through. It was such a beautiful sight; Jim could hardly believe it was real. With his eyes still on Spock’s expression, Jim added another digit making his friend bark his name like a curse and a prayer rolled into one. He moved his fingers inside his first officer, spreading the lube, preparing him. 

“Captain, please!” Spock mewled and Jim obliged, understanding the plea. Sliding his fingers out, he took the lube again. Jim slicked his cock, hard and ready to finally make his fantasy come true. They had compulsory medical checks often, so Jim knew neither of them needed to worry about that aspect. 

Jim climbed over his friend to kiss him one more time. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of Spock’s lips on his own. It was inconceivable that he had spent so many days and nights in his proximity and had never attempted to even kiss him. It seemed ludicrous now that he knew the feeling, stupid even, that he denied himself the luxury for so long.  

Spock wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist as their tongues mingled; their hot breaths becoming faster when Jim aligned his cock at Spock’s entrance. Jim broke the kiss to look between their bodies for a moment then back at his friend, letting his forehead rest against Spock’s. 

Spock tensed, his mouth forming an O shape, then relaxed as the head of Jim’s cock began prodding. He gasped, gripping the sheets above his head, the position making the muscles of his arms strain. Jim propped himself on one arm while the hand of the other was still guiding his cock. Spock was a sight to behold when he released a loud moan as Jim’s glans disappeared into his body. Jim very carefully pushed in a little more before he stopped, letting Spock’s body acclimatize to his considerable girth.

“Are you okay?” Jim’s voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming Spock’s name all night, but it was just the anticipation, the deep need that made the sounds coming out of him hard to control. 

“If you value your life and my sanity, Captain, do continue.” Spock tightened his legs around Jim as he spoke. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jim thrust almost halfway before retreating and sliding further until their bodies met. The sight of his cock fully seated in his friend made him pause to take several deep breaths. The heat, the tightness, the very idea that it was Spock’s body squeezing him so hard, was making him want to thrust with ferocity. He didn’t want to it end for him just yet so he tightened his abdominal muscles and breathed a moment longer, calming his libido. 

Jim leaned forward and braced himself on his elbows. Spock’s full lips were begging to be kissed again and Jim captured them with his own. He moved his hips eliciting a moan from Spock, vibrations of which he felt on his own lips. Jim felt his friend’s cock twitch as it was trapped between their bodies and he lowered himself so that with each slide into Spock, he was frotting against the unearthly erection.  

The door to the bathroom opened and the soft footsteps of the heavy and dangerous man indicated that Khan was done with his shower. Jim looked to his left to see Khan nod at Spock and move to a pile with his clothes. 

“Khan?” Jim’s voice sounded constricted when he spoke and he had to clear his throat as he straightened to a kneeling position. 

“Yes?” Khan stopped to look at them. 

“Thank you.” Jim said sincerely, very aware of the tight hug Spock had on his cock. 

“It was my pleasure.” A corner of Khan’s lips lifted in a wicked smile and his eyes roamed over the scene on the bed. “Don’t mind me.” 

Jim looked back to Spock and, as was expected, he already knew what Jim had been thinking. The Vulcan gave a single nod and Jim addressed Khan again. 

“Join us?” The simple question was loaded with not only gratitude but an insatiable lust. He was hoping that he and Spock would have many nights together in the future, so they could spend this one with Khan, cementing their venture into their new life of open communication. 

Khan’s smile turned into a predatory grin as he accepted the offer with a nod. He climbed behind Jim on the bed and reached for the lube. Aligning his slightly damp chest to Jim’s back, Khan leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Ask nicely.” The slow enunciation of the two words sounded like a threat and a promise all at once. Khan’s erotic baritone sent a shiver down Jim’s spine and made the sudden need for Khan’s cock inside him even stronger.  

Jim gripped Spock’s thighs with his hands as he rolled his hips to remind his friend he was definitely not forgotten.  

“Join us...please.” Jim tried to swallow back the whimper that threatened to surface in his voice when Khan’s fingertips bit into his hips in a tight hold.  

Not two seconds later, Jim felt cool air as the heat of Khan’s body disappeared from behind him. Khan’s hands spread his ass cheeks first before a wet lick in between them made Jim moan. He slid his palms along Spock’s leanly muscled chest and along his arms that were still gripping sheets above his head. His body followed and soon he was chest to chest with his friend, intertwining their fingers. Spock’s eyes were swirling with a mix of intense need and affection which was unheard of when it came to Vulcans. He had never seen that look in Spock before so he knew, deep inside, that this made their connection special. Jim could only hope to witness this look for many nights to come.  

Jim captured Spock’s lips again and let their tongues dance as the onslaught of stimuli turned his entire body into a pool of lust. He was surrounded by gorgeous men, giving and receiving, and it was a high, the likes of which he had never experienced before. 

Jim gasped, breaking the kiss, when he felt lube pool over his entrance and a skilled finger prod soon after. He resumed his languid thrusts into Spock and Khan matched them with the two fingers he now had in Jim. It was a day for new sensations for him as well and he was glad there was no coming back from this experience for him or Spock. He could see a confirmation of his thoughts in his friend’s eyes as they looked up at him with an open expression of lust he had never seen on that beautiful face before. 

A loud growl coming from Khan reverberated through the room as he prodded until he slid his cock inside Jim’s entrance. It was a tight fit, but tonight, Jim was needy and he pushed back to impale himself faster, wanting to be filled. He almost pulled himself out of Spock in the process so he slammed back, then slid out and did it again and again, wrenching a surprisingly vast array of vernacular curses from Spock. 

After but a moment, Khan was moving inside him in the same rhythm Jim moved in Spock and Jim was afraid he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He had always been proud of his stamina but he was in bed with a Vulcan and an enhanced human, so he was allowed to cut himself some slack.  

Jim’s hips still moved in a fluid motion when he put his forehead on Spock’s pectoral. His mind reeled; his body was on fire. It was hard to tell if he was in a dream or if this was reality. A glorious overload of sensation coursed through his body. Spock’s tight tunnel made him whimper for a release while the feel of his strong body, his unique smell that he was just now aware was so uniquely Spock, calmed him and fueled his sex drive at the same time. He felt wanted in the embrace. Khan’s large body was behind him, as he drove into him ferociously while holding his hips in a bruising grip, adding a pain-pleasure mixture to the list of stimuli. Jim had never had two lovers at once and the double pleasure resulted in his arms no longer working to hold him above Spock and his legs to shake.  

“Come inside me, Captain.” The whispered words reached Jim through the haze and he pushed himself to straighten his back. Immediately, a strong arm wrapped around his chest and Khan’s lips were at his throat. The new position let Jim glide into Spock faster, making the clap of their bodies echo in the room. Khan matched his pace and, licking Jim’s neck, growled in his ear. The words that came out seemed incoherent to Jim but he caught a name in the midst of them. Jim submitted to the hold, relishing the feel of a hard chest behind him as he was being held tightly. He titled his head, giving Khan more access to his throat, and like the savage man he claimed to be, he nipped and licked the sensitive area, sending shivers along Jim’s body. 

Jim wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Spock’s cock and slid it up, until his thumb could tease the underside of the lower glans, then slid over the upper one spreading the precome collected there.  He promised himself then that he would explore this phenomenon with his tongue until Spock begged him for mercy. Now, however, he increased the pace of his hand to his friend’s clear satisfaction. Judging by the loud moans, Spock was in the same headspace as he was. Their gazes met through the miasma of the intense encounter. 

“Now, Captain.” Spock growled the command and, as if a rubber band that was holding his orgasm broke, Jim came.  

The elation was so incredible, Jim was glad for Khan’s grip on his body, as his limbs turned into jelly when he shot his seed into his friend. He felt Khan bite the crook of his shoulder quite hard, intensifying the orgasm. Soon after, Khan himself was convulsing behind him, never letting go of Jim’s neck with his teeth.  

Jim was still working Spock’s cock, gripping it hard as he was coming down from his intense orgasm. Moments later, his friend was painting his own chest with a surprisingly large amount of semen. Jim’s name was like a mantra on Spock’s lips, said in a rapid succession, then slower until it turned into a series of barely audible moans.  

Jim was smiling through his panting breaths as he looked at his friend in the throes of passion, realizing how much fun he was going to have with Spock in the bedroom. Because now that he had him, he was not allowing the sliver of possibility of letting Spock go.  

A soft moan left Jim’s lips when Khan finally pulled out. Jim could feel his cock pulsing inside him for so long, it was a miracle the man didn’t collapse just as Jim almost had. Then again, he had told them that he was better at everything.  

Khan’s large hand softly slid up Jim’s spine and skilled fingers gently stroked over the place where Khan had bit him. Jim found the tenderness so adoring that he wanted to turn around and reach for Khan. He had an unexpected urge to embrace the man, to have him share the bed with them a moment longer, but Khan was already off the bed and beyond his reach. 

Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Spock reached for Jim. Sliding his cock out of his friend, Jim let himself be pulled down into a hug, not caring about the stickiness between their bodies. Jim lay his cheek on Spock’s pectoral and let his body relax even more. He knew he was putting all his weight on his friend but he refused to move unless Spock told him to. It felt too good, too warm and too right to leave what seemed to be the best place in the galaxy. 

A soft rustle of fabric indicated that Khan was getting dressed and Jim made an effort to turn his head in that direction. He only managed a glimpse of Khan’s back as he was leaving before he shut the door behind himself. 

Jim felt Spock’s fingertips on his cheek and turned to look at him. Spock’s mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but he shook his head and closed it. 

“What is it?” Jim prompted. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

“Tell me.” 

“You’ll laugh.” 

“I won’t, I promise.”  

Spock slid his fingers into Jim’s hair, smoothing the strands back. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long...” He caressed Jim’s scalp, then repeated the whole process. “Touch your hair. To be allowed to have the pleasure of an intimate touch like this.” 

Jim felt as if something was lodged in his throat and a hand was inside his chest squeezing his heart. Spock’s gaze was still on Jim’s hair, the deep brown of his eyes looking in wonder at a gesture that was so simple, yet so moving. Just moments before, they had done something so much more intimate, but somehow the gentle touch meant more than the sex. He had a gut feeling that it meant even more to Spock. There was affection in it which spoke of a lot more than lust.  

“We should remove the remnants of...” Spock’s eyes bounced to where their bodies were glued by semen. 

“Shower sounds perfect.” Jim grinned at his friend. At the mention of a shower, Jim imagined them both under the spray, washing each other, their hands sliding along every crease of the other’s body, gently exploring more of the barely known territory.  

Seeing the expression on Spock’s face, Jim burst out laughing. He wasn’t used to Spock’s emotions being so visible on his face but just now he could clearly see that Spock glimpsed into Jim's head. He was intrigued, his eyebrows shooting up, his cheeks heating slightly. Then his expression turned to shock as he gave Jim a wide-eyed look at the same moment Jim felt Spock’s erection growing firm again.  

“Easy there. Give me an hour to get my limbs working.” 

“Would you be willing to... to...” 

“Go again?”  

Spock nodded. 

“With you? It would be an honor.” Jim placed a hand on Spock’s cheek. “Tell me you want to. Please tell me you won’t change your mind.” 

“I fear I can’t go back to the way we were before, Captain.” The way Spock said the last word, made heat bloom in Jim’s body. “I will continue to govern my emotions just like I have been before. It would be easier for me to function without the overwhelming burden of them.” He bore his gorgeous brown eyes into Jim’s. “But I’m unable and unwilling to hide any emotions that concern you.”  

“Oh Spock.” Jim sighed, hoping he deserved the affection of this wonderful being. He sat up and looked down at his chest covered in Spock’s come. A fit of laughter overtook him. Happiness and the hilarity of the situation at hand made it unable for him to stop. To his surprise, another laugh joined him. Jim looked at Spock making a sound he had never heard before coming from his first officer.  

“Oh my god, Spock! You’re giggling!” The lovely sound made Jim’s heart swell. 

“Preposterous.” Spock managed to say in between laughs. 

“You are” Jim laughed heartily. 

“Am not!” 

“This is the best day of my life, I swear!” Jim laughed more until he saw the look on Spock’s face. 

“Is it?” Spock asked in all seriousness, his laughter forgotten. Jim placed a hand on his cheek, brushing his thumb lovingly as his other hand landed softly on Spock’s chest.  

“Absolutely.” 

 

- 

Khan overestimated his ability to detach emotions from the physical act. He felt that the hole in his chest had become a crater now and only Arthur’s presence would help him heal. The encounter with the Vulcan and the Captain had been pleasurable and he did feel less tense but he was unsure whether the heartache he felt now was worth it. He missed Arthur even more after seeing the two lovebirds finally exploring their relationship. He had misjudged his body’s reaction to seeing them together before. The tension between them when they spoke had been palpable. Their affection was clear in the way they looked at each other, how close they stood to the other, always positioned as if to shield the other from harm. Khan’s body coveted that closeness so by a simple way of misleading, he arranged a meeting that would help him rid himself of the craving. However, that feeling had not been lust. It had been the need for a physical contact but with the person he held most dear. He saw their love and wanted his own back. He deserved happiness with his other half. 

Breathe.  

He had to breathe. Khan stumbled in the corridor and shoot his hand out to brace himself on the wall. If only Admiral Marcus hadn’t woken him up to use him in starting the war he so desperately wanted, Khan would have still been asleep. 

It was useless to dwell on what cannot be undone so now his mission was to make sure his crew was safe and to arrange a way for them all to be transported to a place suitable to live as a community.  

“Arthur...” He whispered under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut to ease the sting in them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I love your kudos and comments 💜💜💜


End file.
